Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on ABC (January 27, 1981) Part 1
(Back at the farm, that morning, Peter along with Peppermint Patty and Marcie are piling some hay) * Peppermint Patty: Gee, I sure hope Chuck and Linus are alright. * Peter: I think everything must be alright. Or we wouldn't have heard from them. But if they didn't show up at school, then we must go to the castle to be sure they're alright. * Peppermint Patty: Hey, Marcie, this is hard work. What have we done for chow? Ask Peter if we eat and ask him what we're gonna have. Now that we're over here in France, perhaps we could have some good French Toast or French Fries for breakfast. * Marcie: After realizing that he was too late, he's gone. * Pierre: (looks at his watch) I think it's time now. Let's go and find out. * Peppermint Patty: I could sure use some cakes and syrup. Perhaps some bacon and eggs on the side. * Marcie: C'mon, sir! Peter says we could go eat now. * Peppermint Patty: (grins) Great! Let's go get it! I hope we sit and get French pancakes, wow. * (She notices Peter holding one of the single female's hand) * Marcie, I'm concerned about Pete, I think he's falling me. * (Marcie looks stunned) * Marcie: Are you certain, sir? Are you sure? * Peppermint Patty: (shrugs) What have I done? I hate to let the child down. I guess I have to be polite. * Marcie: Don't worry about it, sir. * (Eventually, they enter the house together. Inside, most of them are having French Bread with cheese, soup and sausage with Peppermint Patty frowning) * Peppermint Patty: Cheese, sausages, soup for breakfast?! * Marcie: We're in France, sir. We have to adjust. Pass the sausages. * (The sausage is snatched by the brown-haired girl. Later, Marcie places on what appears to be an apron-like fashion) * Peppermint Patty: What's that you're putting on? * Marcie: Pierre says we have to wear taviers over our clothes. And this backpack is for our books and school papers. * Peppermint Patty: We're gonna look weird, Marcie. But I guess we all look weird, then perhaps none of us will look weird. I've never carried any books to school to my life. * Marcie: That's why you get out of G&G, sir. * (Later, at the French School, as the students enter the building, the familiar students all gather together. The two groups of students come together with Peppermint Patty grinning) * Peppermint Patty: Hi, Chuck. Hi, Linus. Hey, Chuck, where's your tavier and backpack? * Charlie Brown: My what? * Peppermint: Chuck, are you going to embarrass us on our first day of school? * Charlie Brown: I don't know whatcha speaking about. Nobody's warned us anything! All I do is we had a horrible time. Nobody was there to meet us, we were caught in the rain, the lightning frightened us half to death and we spent the night sleeping in the stable at the castle! * Pierre: You spent the night over at the castle? That's impossible! Nobody goes to the Castle of the Bad Neighbor! The baron there is rude and hate everybody. We do not allow visitors. * Charlie Brown: (frowns) Then WHY did they invite us?! * (He shows the letter to the French boy) * Charlie Brown: You see that, I had a letter from Violette Hanfleur. She invited us. * Pierre: (shocked) Violette?! She's a ward of the baron's. If she invited you, the baron did not know about this. The baron do not invite ANYONE; the baron is a very violent person. He hates everybody. * Linus: That doesn't make sense. Why did SHE invite you, Charlie Brown? * (Then, the bell begins ringing. They hurry inside) * (A little later, the exchanged students stand while they wait for the teacher) * Pierre: (to the class) That is my grand pleasure to introduce my friends of America; Charlie Brown, Marcie, Peppermint Patty and Linus van Pelt. * (The class claps softly a bit) * Peppermint Patty: (sits up) Yes, miss. We're glad to be here. We bring you greetings from across the sea or the ocean or whatever. As someone once said: "Lafayette, we are here!" * (A few only claps a bit awkwardly) * Random Student: Who is Lafayette? * Peppermint Patty: Did you notice the nice fashion Pete spoke about me? Like I said: I think the poor girl is falling for me. * Marcie: Don't worry about it, sir. * Peppermint Patty: I have to worry about it, Marcie. I don't wanna let the poor girl down. * Icy: In honor of our make-up guests, we'll conduct classes both in English and French. * (A few gulps a bit) * Icy: In the morning, it will be in English and the afternoon class, it will be in French. * Peppermint Patty: (dryly) Great, that fashion NOBODY knows what's going on. * Icy: Peppermint Patty! * Peppermint Patty: Yes, ma'am? * Icy: (glances) Will you please sit next to your French chef? (pointing) Marcie, will you sit with Pierre? * Peppermint Patty: I sure to hope to sit with my good friend Pierre, but that's alright. (silently) Pierre would be disappointed, Marcie. Be polite nice to him. * Marcie: Don't worry, sir. * Peppermint Patty: I'll go sit with Chuck. He needs help now. * (The brown-haired girl comes near the boy's seat) * Peppermint Patty: Hey, Chuck. We have to sit together. * (The girl and boy sit down before Peppermint Patty whispers) * Peppermint Patty: Be careful, Chuck, Pierre may get jealous of you sitting close to me. * (Peppermint Patty only rolls his eyes) * Peppermint Patty: Alright, Chuck, this is the fashion we're gonna work. As long as we're sitting on the same desk, we might as well be a team. * (She gasps a bit) * Peppermint Patty: (frowns) Your hip is touching my hip, Chuck. If you know a reply and I don't, you warn me what that is, Chuck. If I know a reply and you don't, I'll warn you what this is, alright? * Charlie Brown: What really happens if neither of us does the reply? * Peppermint Patty: (pauses for a bit) We'll punt! * Icy: Peppermint, what was the significance of "1066." * Peppermint Patty: What just happened in "1066"? * (She pauses, pondering a bit) * Peppermint Patty: Well, that all depends. Is this a date or an address? * (Later, as the two are writing down the tests, Charlie Brown wrote his replies down with Peppermint Patty noticing) * Peppermint Patty: False?! Why don't you put down false, Chuck? (frowns) The reply is true! Put down true, Chuck. What's true is true! Put down true, Chuck, or I'll never speak to you again. * Icy: Peppermint? Charles! * Charlie Brown: Ma'am? * Icy: Is your partner giving you the replies? * Charlie Brown: Oh dear, ma'am. She's not giving me the replies. (frowns) Forcing, perhaps, but not giving. * (Peppermint Patty looks annoyed, continuing to write true on all her replies. After showing the paper, a D-minus is marked on her paper) * (A bit later, as the two write more, Peppermint Patty looks sleepy. She starts yawning a bit. Eventually, she begins falling asleep, much to the boy's notice) * Icy: (not noticing) Peppermint, Charles, Patricia, how many times does 25 go into 75? Chuck, Charles, did you hear my question? * Charlie Brown: Ma'am? Oh dear, ma'am. I guess there was an airplane flying over or something. * Icy: Patricia? Patricia, are you asleep?! How many times does 25 go into 75? * (Eventually, Peppermint Patty awakens, but gasps as she swiftly shouts) * Peppermint Patty: (panics) I'm awake! I'm awake! The reply is 12! * Icy: (hits her) No, that is not correct. * Peppermint Patty: The reply is 6! * Charlie Brown: 3! * Icy: (nods) 3 is correct. * (She goes back to the board with Peppermint Patty frowning) * Peppermint Patty: (frowns) You contradicted me, Chuck! You made a fool out of me in front of the entire class. * Charlie Brown: Well, 6 is the wrong reply. I had to say 3. * Peppermint Patty: You don't like me. Do you, Chuck? * (As they continue with the session, Peppermint Patty frowns) * Peppermint Patty: Move your elbow, Chuck. It's in my fashion. I can't write with your elbow in my fashion, Chuck. And stop breathing around so much. You make the entire desk move. * (Charlie Brown sighs in annoyance) * Peppermint Patty: Sighs can start arguments as well, Chuck! (shoves him) Move over, Chuck, you're taking too much room. * (She kicks Charlie Brown to the wall) * Icy: (snaps) GENTLEMEN!! * Peppermint Patty: I'm sorry, ma'am! My desk partner here isn't very coordinated. * (They continue writing, though Peppermint Patty notices the boy holding the eraser with his teeth) * Peppermint Patty: (frowns) Don't chew on your eraser, Chuck. It bugs me. * (Charlie Brown frowns at Peppermint Patty, drumming his fingers on the desk) * Peppermint Patty: Stop drumming your fingers on the desk, Chuck. That grosses me out. * Charlie Brown: (sighs) * Peppermint Patty: And don't hassle me with your sighs, Chuck. * (The boy breathes through his mouth before trying to turn the page with his finger licked) * Peppermint Patty: Don't breathe through your mouth, Chuck. Don't lick your fingers if you turn the pages, Chuck. And don't scrape your feet on the desk. * Charlie Brown: (snaps) WILL YOU STOP CRITICIZING ME?! * (Peppermint Patty tumbles away from her seat as the boy says that) * (Later, outside in the hall, the two wait near the principal's office as Peppermint Patty frowns) * Peppermint Patty: Another fine mess you've had me in to, Chuck.